


The [W]all Around Your Heart Chapter 1

by CollapsingCatalyst



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollapsingCatalyst/pseuds/CollapsingCatalyst
Summary: President Donald Trump is in hot water for spending the United State defense budget on a state of the art android, even worse, he's under fire for alleged sexual relations with said android. However to Trump and 9S, their relationship is much more than sexual





	The [W]all Around Your Heart Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no intention on a chapter 2 unless this really gets some praise. Mainly as a joke for a friend but I still took some time to write it so check it out!

The Press Conference room was brightly lit. The flashes from cameras and the lights above illuminated the area where President Donald Trump stood. He was leaning against the podium, his hands pressed firmly to the wood while he sighed out into the microphone. A recent rumor had gotten out about how he’s spent the U.S. defense budget on the latest technology, an android. But the controversy did not come from the money he spent but what he has been doing with the android instead. He straightened himself and fiddled with the red tie that laid upon his jet black jacket. He was the president afterall and he had to look the part. His eyes squinted around the crowd with a judging gaze. He hated these people. The press, their fake news, the left winged idiots who watched his every movement like dogs. That’s what they were to him, dogs. They did not understand people, they did not understand him. But that was alright. His stress and his anger would dissolve soon when he would get back to his room. There was someone waiting for him. He cleared his throat as the conference began.

“President Trump!”  
“Trump!”  
“Donald!”

The voices rang out from inside the hall. They were so eager to ask him questions and accuse him. He knew they didn’t actually care about what he had to say, they only cared about how they would twist his words later on in the day but he did not dare to say that outloud yet. He looked at a reporter in the audience. A young clean shaven man, he had an eager smile on his face with his microphone in hand, he was clearly new to the business. 

“President Trump!” the reporter started with his same giddy smile. “The recent controversy talks about what you’re doing with the android when it’s not working but I want to know the android’s capabilities. What justified the cost of spending $7.8 billion dollars on a machine!”

Trump’s nostrils flared already. A machine? This android was not a machine, he was human enough. He had feelings and emotions, thoughts of his own and his own free will. He was far from a machine. His fingers dug into the wood of the podium. He wasn’t going to let himself explode yet. “This android.” Donald started, licking his dry lips. Before leaning into the microphone “This android has a name. It is 9S. The S stands for Scanner. His job is to scan for possible threats to the citizens of the United States. His job is to scan for possible members of ISIS. He scans and he hacks--”

“Just like Russia with the election!” A reporter yelled out from the crowd. Trump only sighed.

“Sir, let me finish.” He continued on. “He hacks computers and telephones such as the ones ISIS uses. He’s a brilliant android, a brilliant machine. He’s smart, talented and he’s not a bad looking man.” The President couldn’t help but to gush, just thinking about the brilliance that was 9S made his old heart flutter and his cheeks fill in crimson from blushing. “With his brilliance and talent, he will be able to intercept any and all attacks from ISIS before they even happen. It’s that simple, folks. He is the best use of our budget and this is our safety, the safety of our natural born citizens comes first, that’s all there is to it. Next question” He nodded, ultimately satisfied with his answers. He then perked his head up, his eyes squinting around the crowd, the light reflecting off his chins. He saw another man perk up with his microphone and waved him down.

“Some say you were spotted having relations with this android, is this true or false?”

“This is wrong.” Donald spoke flatly. “While I would like to consider 9S as good people, he is not. He is simply an android and his duty is to help defend our country. I would not have relations with a dog nor an android as neither one of them are people.” His voice grew soft, he didn’t like having to compare his lover to a dog but he had no choice. The press would be over him for months if he stated the truth. “Next question.” He waved over another

“Where did this android come from? How are we sure it can be trusted, are we sure it’s not Russian created to spy on us and report back?” That was it for Trump. He couldn’t contain himself.

“Sir. Please. Shut. Up.” He growled out, hands curled into fists. “9S is a top of the line model. He would never betray us as a country or me as it’s Commander and Chief. He is a smart and loyal model, this is more than what I can say about half of you reporters with your fake news. Twisting this story around as soon as you get a chance to make me and 9S look bad in your liberal media! This conference is over!” He had snapped and began to walk away from the podium into a backroom behind the curtain. Behind him, he could hear the Press. Completely silent for a moment then clattering and chiming in like dogs who wanted their chew toy. Donald, however. Refused to be that chewtoy. All he wanted right now was 9S.

\- -

Trump sighed out. He was finally in his presidential hotel room, a few miles from the conference center. He hurried himself inside of the revolving doors, knowing the media would be out front any second now. But right now, he didn’t care about the media or how his meltdown would be on the news later, right now all he wanted was the warm embrace of his lover, 9S. He hurried himself to the elevator and pressed the button to step inside. He didn’t spare any of the staff a second glance. He wanted his next gaze to fall on the supple android body that was 9S. He straightened his jacket while the elevator took him to his floor. He did however, loosen his tie. He wasn’t going to need it in a few minutes. 

The elevator dinged and opened its sliding doors while Donald stepped out. His feet were quick, pacing himself down the hall, a comb in his hair, moving it over to one side. He was tired but he still wanted to look good. He continued down the hall, his chins bouncing and his breaths were tired. He hadn’t run this fast since he mentioned ICE to the immigrant janitors at his favorite restaraunt. However, he smiled when he saw the door. Nodding to the two security detail on both sides of his door. They nodded, one grasped the knob and twisted it, opening the door to let himself inside. The room itself was spacious as he entered. A large vanity sat on the left end with various hair supplies, all of his. He remembered 9S wanted to bring his own product as well but Trump told him he looked good the way he was and he always did. More importantly however was the large bed in front of him. King sized with silk sheets. Red and white with a blue blanket atop. However, his eyes were set on what was atop the blankets and the end. It was 9S. His hands were busy looking into his iPhone, his short legs dangling off the edge with his shorts tugged up near his thighs, showing off his smooth supple legs. A smile was on the android’s delicious looking lips while he fiddled around with his phone. He wore his usual jacket but a few of the buttons were undone, just barely showing a hint of his hairless body underneath the clothes. He looked innocent. Almost vulnerable while he sat on Donald’s bed. And that’s what the man enjoyed about him. He was innocent to a fault yet he was clever. He probably knew of some of the less legal actions Trump has taken in his life but he didn’t seem to mind. He loved Donald for who he was and Donald loved him. 

“Bad conference, huh Donald?” 9S spoke with a chuckle in his silky voice while he turned his head towards the President, finally noticing the man. “I watched the press conference on my phone. You did pretty good out there again. Minus, well you know, the outburst. I’m flattered but you don’t have to defend me everytime someone has their suspicions, it’s to be expected afterall.” 9S explained, he had no malice in his voice for the American people, no hatred. He only sounded lighthearted like he understood the entire universe and its people, which he probably did, he was clever like that.

“You have no idea..” Donald started, he slipped his tie off and tossed it onto the vanity. He then slipped off his black jacket and hung it up onto the door, leaving himself in only his white undershirt. It was sweat stained under the armpits and near his neck, his chub showing and bulging through the undershirt but he felt the gaze of 9S upon him. It had no disgust and no judgement. It was only love and that made the President melt under his clothes. “They just don’t get it, 9S. My thought process.” He began to inch his way over towards the edge of the bed where 9S sat. “Our love.” His voice was soft, he pressed his small hands onto 9S’ shoulders. They weren’t broad or built but they were firm, he carried minimal doubts and he held himself up high, his shoulders were not slumped by the weight of the world, knowing he was vital to the defense of the United States. He loved that about 9S. “I just want them to understand.” He sighed.

“It’s alright, Donald.” 9S laughed. He was not laughing at Trump’s emotions, rather, he laughed about how much Donald cared about what people thought of them both. “One day, they’ll understand. I hear more models are being produced. Who knows, maybe one day the androids will get integrated into society and live among the people. They’ll feel silly about making such a big deal over it when they find an android they love.” 9S continued to smile. It was innocent and cheerful, he had hope about the future, about the United States and all of mankind, even. And Trump loved that about him. The android then looked over at Donald’s face, it was still doubtful and full of worries, tears about to run down his cheeks. “Hey, cheer up, Don. Trust me. One day, I know mankind will evolve. They’ll all realize what kind of genius you are.” He nodded, he continued to look over Trump’s sweat stained body with hunger rising. It had been days since their last bedding session. Trump must of thought so too as 9S could spot the large bulge against the black fabric of his dress pants. “Permission to show emotion?” He spoke formally to Trump, slowly taking off his blindfold and dropping it onto the side of his bed. He had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled whenever they were shown. Trump could never resist those eyes and he nodded. 

“Permission granted.” Trump spoke out, however he barely had time to get out the words. He felt 9S hands at the back of his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Trump could only gasp and close his eyes, wrapping his arms around the android’s waist, wandering and impatient fingers already pressing at his rear. 9S’ back tensed at the feeling, he closed his eyes as well, the tip of his tongue slid out and glided against Donald’s bottom lip before pressing against them both, subtly asking permission to enter to which Trump obliged. His mouth opened and 9S tongue pressed into the President’s mouth, already wrestling for dominance. All the while Trump’s free hand worked at the remaining buttons on the scanner model’s jacket. When they were loosened, 9S shrugged it off, showing off his torso. He was an android but he looked human enough. A thick layer of fleshy material coated his metallic interior. His nipples programmed to harden at arousal as well as his modified cock, it was pressing against his shorts, showing a moderately sized tent. 9S only flaw was his modesty, when he was given his cock, he did not want a large one. Instead, only average but that was fine with Donald. 9S body tensed upon feeling the cool air of the hotel suite. His legs parted, wrapping around Trump’s waist and pulling him in close. The business man reluctantly detached their lips, he moved his own down to 9S neck, grunting out while he kissed softly down to his collar where his teeth slowly grazed the flesh while his hand pressed against the bulge in 9S shorts. His circuits and sensors were on fire, fully operational and stimulated.

“D-Don.” 9S gasped out, his neck falling back to allow easier access to the flesh. His legs shook and buckled, he was sensitive and easy to tease. Donald seemed to know that, taking his sweet time with the boy. His lips pressed from his collar back up his neck, to his lips where his teeth took in his bottom lip and tugged. “Do you want me to perform operation 69 as usual sir?” His voice was shakey, unable to contain his excitement and his lust. His eyes were wide and hopeful while he waited for an answer.

“No, not tonight 9S.” Trump spoke softly. “Tonight. It’s about me pleasuring you.” He wrapped his arms tighter around 9S’ waist, making sure he had him gripped tightly, he then lifted him up off the bed, flipping and dropping him. His face hitting the soft matress and the sheets. 9S’ eyes went wide, this has never happened to him before. He gulped, filled with excitement and nervousness. His lips parted and his jaw dropped, he suddenly felt the cool air against his bottom and his cock pressed against the silken sheets. His shorts were gone. “W-What are you going to do?” He stammered out, his cheeks were filled in red. He felt like he was overheating but he didn’t mind. His circuits could melt right now at this very moment and he wouldn’t care, as long as it was with Donald.

“I’m going to show you what we’re going to do to ISIS and anyone else who messes with the U.S. I’m going to fuck you in the ass.” Trump snickered out, practically tearing his shirt and tossing the article of clothing onto the ground. He was out of shape. Chubby and flabby with many white hairs cascading down his chest. He knew 9S didn’t care about that and he loved him for it. He had a grin on his face while his hands worked off his belt, letting it fall to the ground while he stepped out of his pants. Donald J Trump was hung and girthy. He sported ten inches of throbbing Presidential meat, spray tanned to perfection like the rest of his body. Above his cock was a muff of equally white hair he didn’t bother to shave. He didn’t need to. 9S looked behind him and gulped while he stared at the shaft of Trump. He was nervous but he licked his lips knowing that tonight, all of that was for him. 

“Activating self lubricating unit.” 9S spoke out softly. His insides whirling and buzzing while a thick lubricant splashed the inside of his asshole. Donald usually forgot lubricant so he had this installed as a saftey measure. It however needed tweaking, he felt the lubricant leaking down his leg and onto the bed. “It’s...flavored, you know. Just in case.” the Scanner spoke meekly. The lubricant was only meant as a safety measure but he wanted to be prepared for all situations. 9S grasped the cheeks of his ass, spreading them apart to show his pink asshole. “W-Well?” He stammered out again, his body was shivering with excitement, unable to hold it in. He then sighed in relief, feeling the sudden sensation of a tongue against his leg. It was Donald’s. He did not speak, only acted. Trump’s tongue traced along the android’s leg, to his thigh and back to his leg again, lapping up the leaking excess lubricant. It had a sweet taste of pineapple. Trump then smirked, he slapped 9S hands away, replacing them with his own. Effortlessly spreading the boy’s ass apart while the tip of his tongue made its way through the pucker. The android was well made, the ass felt real. The cheeks were plushy and the hole had a definite fleshy feeling to it. Donald let his eyes close, working his tongue against the butthole of 9S, his tongue muscule writhing in slow circles before it flicked back and forth, slowly at first but each moment his muscule picked up speed, now fully lapping against the hole. 9S meanwhile had a hand on his cock, stroking it. It throbbed just like a real person’s. Each stroke was firm yet sloppy, unable to steady his hand with the tongue assaulting his boyish asshole. He only groaned and sighed out, his eyes closing while he whined out. “D-Donald…” he started. “S-Stop teasing me, please.” 

“Alright, fine 9S. You asked for it.” Trump spoke out softly and straightened himself. His hands pressed onto 9S hips, dragging him along the bed before a hand flicked and smacked against 9S’ fleshy rear, causing him to groan out. “You’re about to get Trumped.” He scoffed, pressing the head of his cock against the slippery asshole. Despite this, he was still teasing and slow, taking his time while he worked his girthy shaft against the asshole. He felt the flesh inside of the hole decompress just a bit, it was not real so therefore, 9S was allowed to make it as tight or as wide as he needed to. He decided to give Donald a little more room. Trump nodded. “Smart boy.” He spoke out with a grunt, giving a good thrust of his hips, this thrust alone managed to slide his entire cock into the android to the very hilt. Trump’s fingers were already digging against 9S skin, while 9S’ hands themselves were grasping the sheets. His jaw dropped. He panted and groaned out with every thrust Trump delivered. It was slow and passionate but only at first before the speed began to pick up. The President slipped his cock about halfway out before ramming it in again and again, it didn’t take long for the sound of their skin slapping together to echo through the room. It was not just the sound of physical skin, but the sound of passion, lust and love ringing inside of the hotel suite. Trump then grinned, he retrieved 9S blindfold from the bed and slipped it around the boy’s neck, yanking it back and locking his head into place while his hips delivered a vigorous slam after slam to his ass. 9S choked, tears in his eyes but he didn’t seem to mind. A shaky hand went to the blindfold but it was useless, he was weak against the Donald’s body and grip. This lasted only a few minutes, Trump did not want to kill the android, he was expensive afterall. He dropped the blindfold and instead grasped 9S wrists, pulling them behind him and suspending his supple android body in midair. 9S cried out again and again, uselessly shivering against Donald’s animalistic humping. Their sounds filled the room. Trump’s fast and hilted breaths and 9S whines of absolute pleasure. Sweat dripped down the artificially blonde man’s brow and chest, matting his snow white chest hair. 9S body felt hot to the touch with a buzz, clearly overheating. Every sensor, every circuit was hot but more importantly alive, he felt every thrust, every wave of pleasure that came over him and he was lost in it. When his wrists were finally dropped, 9S gripped the sheets, he began to thrust himself back, ramming his ass against the cock with lust and hunger. “Don! Don! Don!” He spoke out breathlessly, again and again before he cried out once more, his head whipping back, his jaw dropped, tongue sticking out with drool dripping down to his chin while his hard cock began to release artificial cum, it staining the sheets and his thighs, the milky substance dripping down his shaft with Trump close behind him. The man only lasting several more moments himself before he grunted out, leaving another slap on 9S ass while he filled his hole with his own cum. He held himself in and gave another few bucks of his hips for good measure, each with an animal like grunt before he dropped the boy. Neither one of them spoke nothing for a long time.

“Again.” 9S spoke out suddenly. “Before I cooldown. My cooling unit will take care of my body, trust me.” He didn’t give the man time to speak before he turned over onto all fours, pouncing like a cat, his body moving in midair, his legs wrapped around Trump’s waist and his arms draped over his neck. Trump spoke nothing, he only grinned and licked his lips, the swollen head of his cock already pressed into 9S asshole. He turned his body, wobbling shakily over to the vanity where he soon slammed the android’s back against it. In return 9S moved an arm back, knocking the hair products and other accessories off the vanity. Letting it shake and creak beneath his back. 9S bounced himself up against the cock while his hands gripped Donald’s back, leaving reddened claw marks while his jaw dropped down, drooling once again. Everytime he straightened his back and pushed against Trump, it was banged right back against the vanity but 9S loved every second, groaning every time his back met the wood. He pressed his lips to Trump’s and Donald happily obliged, his mouth opened to take in the android’s tongue, both muscles writhed around eachother’s. 9S kept his legs wrapped around the man as best he could, his body only tightening with every ounce of Oval Office cock he felt against his tight asshole. Tears ran down 9S eyes, not in sadness but in absolute pleasure. He didn’t know anyone else he wanted to be wrapped around right now, anyone else’s thick cock he wanted inside of him. Neither one of them lasted long however, 9S felt himself burst already, his cock milk shooting and spreading up against Trump’s rotound belly while Donald’s own cum filled up 9S ass once again. 9S did not have time to clean between sessions, so his ass was already dripping out the excess cum. 9S soon went limp in the man’s arms.

Trump however was not a cruel man. When he felt the android’s body go limp he carried him towards the bed, their combination of cum leaving a trail on the floor. He soon dropped 9S gently onto his back while Trump slipped himself onto the bed on his back. In response, 9S rolled onto his side, a leg wrapped around Donald’s while a finger traced the man’s chest, the hair now matted with a combination of sweat and cum. “Maybe. You should have these conferences more often, huh Don?” 9S chuckled out with glee. Trump said nothing in response for a while. He only smiled.

“As long as I get to see you afterwards...Nines.”

What the pair did not know however was the Media by the door, having recorded the sounds of their ectasy and their lust. It was going to be a long month for the pair.


End file.
